My Broken Toy
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: "Why are you doing this?" He asked as he stared into the red irises in front of him. Izaya chuckled darkly as he licked his lips. "Because you're my favorite toy"/ takes place after Kida and Saki disappear! Yaoi, violence and all that jazz/ Izaya loved humans, but some more than others and he was willing to break a few bones to make his obsession love him back. Izaya x Mikado!
1. Mischievous intentions

**Warnings: Well there will be some yaoi in here so if that's not your thing I'd suggest you don't read! Unless you're feeling experimental then read on! Oh and this all takes place after Kida and Saki mysteriously disappear! Oh and be open minded! This is my first time writing for DRRR!**

 **Pairings: well obviously it will end up being Izaya x Mikado, but I do plan for there to be various parings!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor do I own any of the characters I use in here, unless they're an oc I created. The only thing I do own is the story itself!**

 **My broken toy**

 **Chapter 1: Mischievous intentions**

* * *

He was not a stalker. Definitely not. He just loved humans and watching them was one of his favorite pastimes. And Ikebukuro was filled with a lot of interesting ones. Some were more interesting than others, but that didn't matter. He loved all humans equally. Except Shizu-chan. He didn't love him at all. _He's just a thorn in my side_ , he thought.

"That Saika chick can have him I'm afraid her sword is the only thing that will be able to love that beast. They could love each other" he said to himself as he looked over at his new obsession (which is a person, of course) who was currently walking with a friend.

"Iiiiiiiizaaaaayaaaaaa" a low grumble sounded out a few feet away from him. The raven, who was up in a tree, turned his head to look at his side to see a heaving blonde man carrying a sign post. Immediately once they made eye contact the raven smiled. "Sorry, Shizu-chan, I can't play with you today. I'm a little... Preoccupied" he said as he jumped down from the tree, turning his back towards the other.

"I told you..." The raven heard the blonde speak and the sound of metal scraping against the floor. "To stay..." The sound of metal screeching out in distress only became obvious each time the man spoke. "Out of IKEBUKURO!" With his final words the raven's smile widened as he braced himself for the impact that was about to be made with his back.

Once contact was made, Izaya was knocked off his feet completely. Literally. The force of the blow pushed him a couple of feet back and ended up with him sprawled out on the cement. Shizuo stared at the man, not liking the grin that was still plastered on his face. "Oi, you could have easily dodged that" he said as he continued staring, although he could feel his hands twitching to just take another heavy object and kill the person in front of him; he resisted. For now anyway.

Izaya's grin widened as he looked over at the blonde. His one arm was draped over his forehead and the other clutched his stomach. He didn't reply to the man's comment but he didn't really need to. Shizuo could see what was on the man's mind just by looking at that smug look on his face. _You've played right into my trap_

"You little flea-!" he started but was interrupted by two teenagers running towards the male, who had now wiped the smug look off his face and replaced it with a pained one. The two teens crouched in front of him. One of them, a boy, was shocked and panicked by what happened while the other, a female this time, looked slightly worried but appeared to be calmer than her friend was.

"Orihara-san?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?! Do we need to call an ambulance?! How are you still alive?! Are you even human?!" the panicked boy asked, not giving the other a chance to answer any of his question as he helped him up into a sitting position. Izaya looked over at the kid, a weak smile forming at his lips.

"Mikado-chan?" he said just as the sound of metal screeching sounding out. The sound caught the attention of all three, making them turn their heads and stare at the very pissed looking blonde who seemed to be holding yet another street sign in his one hand. The two teens and older male stared at him for a while longer before turning around, completely ignoring the man, which made the blonde feel even more pissed

"Can you stand?" Mikado asked the raven. Said raven just nodded his head as he slowly got up from the floor. He was aware that they were about to be thrown with another sign post. But that was to be expected. He had planned all of this in the first place. Although, both Anri and Mikado ignoring Shizuo's presence was slightly unexpected, but wouldn't really harm any part of his scheme.

"Mikado-chan, could you please help me escape that maniac? Running away is your greatest gift, after all" he said, smiling sweetly at the end. The teen stared at him, not knowing if he should feel insulted or shocked. Insulted because being told that running away was your greatest gift wasn't exactly a compliment and Shocked because the feared infamous information broker, Orihara Izaya was asking him, a 'plain' high school student, for help.

He decided that for now he would just overlook the insult and help the man. After all if he didn't it wouldn't only be the man who would be thrown ten feet up in the air. Him and Anri would be targeted as well and he wasn't about to let his crush be put in danger. Of course he could have easily just ran away with said crush, but he didn't know how to say no. Especially to someone asking him for his help.

"Alright" he said as he grabbed his hand along with Anri's and made a run for it just as the sign post was thrown in their direction. They just barely dodged it. As they ran the blonde chased after them, picking up heavy things and throwing it at them. One object in particular scraped past Anri's arm, sliding against the fabric of her blazer and tearing it slightly.

Mikado, having caught this, decided to turn into an alleyway. They all stopped to take a breath, although they couldn't stand still for long or else Shizuo would get them. Mikado contemplated if he should just leave Izaya there and run away with Anri, but one look at the "limping" male and he shot down that thought.

"Sonohara-san, I think we should split from you. He won't chase after you if you're not near Orihara-san and I think you'll be much safer" the brunette said, panting slightly. The female looked at Mikado, then at Izaya and then back again. She shook her head. "I can't leave you alone with him, Ryuugamine-kun" she said and the teen just shook his head.

"He won't do anything. He's injured, remember?" he said, "Besides, we'll eventually lose sight of Heiwajima-san so you have nothing to worry about. Just tell him that we ditched you or something and tell him we went that way" he said as he pointed in the direction opposite them as he grabbed Izaya's hand again and started running as fast as his already weak legs could take him, not giving the female enough time to protest.

The female stared at them. More like she stared at Izaya. She knew the man was planning something and that was why she didn't want to leave him alone with the man. He was dangerous. Manipulative and dangerous. But for now she would trust that the man wouldn't do anything and help both him and Mikado escape the wrath of Shizuo.

Izaya turned back and gave the woman a smile, which of course went unnoticed by her. _This is all going extremely well. But I knew that it would anyway_ he thought as he looked back at Mikado who seemed to be quickly running out of stamina. Deciding that he didn't want the poor kid to faint or something, he took the lead and this time dragged him around. _I suppose it's better this way. I can easily lead us out of harm's way._

"Orihara-san?!" The brunette shouted as he was dragged down different alleys. He could faintly hear the sounds of metal scraping against the floor behind them and he couldn't help but think that Anri was unsuccessful in leading Heiwajima a different way. _I hope she's okay_ he thought just as Izaya turned the corner and led them into a very, very narrow path.

"Orihar-" he started but the male covered the teens mouth with the palm of his hand and brought his other hand up and place his index finger on his lips, telling the brunette to keep quiet. _We're going to die aren't we?_ The teen thought. _Heiwajima-san is going to find us in this tight space and he is going to kill the both of us. Is this really how I want to die? In a dirty tight space, pressed up against this man and by the hands of Ikebukuro's most feared bartender?_

Izaya, having somehow known what the brunette was thinking, smirked at him before quietly speaking. "I can assure you that you will not die here, Mikado-chan" he said, "have a little trust" he added. Mikado gave him a look that clearly said 'are you kidding? Me trust you? Is that a joke?' Izaya feigned a hurt expression at the look he received. "That hurts, Mikado-chan" he said with a fake sob.

"If you can't trust me then I won't force you to, but for now..." He paused as he looked to his right as the metal-scraping-against-cement sounded out a few meters away from them. "I need you to follow my lead" he said as he looked back at the teen and stared deeply into his eyes. Mikado, although having his doubts with doing anything the man said, felt oddly drawned to those piercing red orbs and found himself nodding his head slowly.

 _Just as planned_ Izaya thought, smiling inwardly, as he let his hand uncover the teens lower face and tilted his chin slightly. Mikado, although confused, allowed him to do so without complaining. If it meant he would be able to live and see another day he would have bent down and licked the dirty floor.

"Close your eyes" Izaya whispered into the teens ear as he brought his face closer. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked quietly as his eyes lidded. The raven couldn't help but smirk as he moved his face even closer to the brunettes and gently placed his lips against the others. Mikado's eyes snapped open at the feel of the others lips touching his own. He froze in shock as he stared into the others mischievous crimson orbs. _No no no! he did not just steal my first kiss!_

"Iiiiizaaaayaaa" came a low grumble, "are you now planning on raping innocent high scholars?" The man growled out as he stared at the raven who had locked lips with the very shocked, and suddenly pale, Mikado. Izaya parted from him and grinned at Shizuo. "Of course not. Hurting humans directly is not my thing. I love them, remember. Except you. I'd gladly shove a knife down your throat" he said as he lifted the teen up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Like I said, Shizu-chan, I can't play with you now. I'm a little preoccupied!" He said as he ran out of the barrow space, swiftly side stepping to dodge the sign that was thrown at him. _He really doesn't care if a 'innocent high scholar' gets hurt, as long as I'm the one that does as well, right? How reckless, Shizu-chan_ he thought as he speeded up.

He couldn't help but notice how light the teen he had over his shoulder was. Although he had expected him to be, given the boys frame, but he was still surprised at how easy it was to sweep him off his feet and carry him like a bag of potatoes. And even as the teen struggled against his hold, Izaya was much stronger than he was and his attempts became futile.

 _If I knew it would be this easy I would have done this from the start_ he couldn't help but think. It was true. He could have easily just done this from the start, but knowing Izaya he like the thrill, the excitement. He could have easily just ran away from Shizuo himself, but he wanted to play around with his new toy.

"Orihara-san! Put me down!" Mikado protested as he hit his fists against the man's back. Said man just laughed at his attempts before saying "No can do, Mikado-chan! ~ if I put you down you'll run away and I don't want that~" he said as he turned the corner and ran straight into another alley. This one was a dead end. Mikado felt like crying.

 _I'm going to die I'm going to die I'M GOING TO DIE!_ He chanted in his head. Just as he was about to ask to be put down, he was thrown onto the ground in a very ungraceful way. He landed on his butt and the impact he made with the floor made him flinch.

Once he got over the pain he felt in his backside, he looked up at Izaya who was smiling down at him. He found it creepy and slightly off-putting, but decided to ignore that and ask him what the hell he was planning. "Orihara-san, could you please tell me what you're up to? I thought you were injured! If you could do that why did you have to get me involved!?" he scolded the man as he tried to get up, but was forced down by the others shoe-clad foot.

"Sorry, Mikado-chan~ if I didn't pretend to be hurt I wouldn't have been able to lure you into my trap. And feigning being hurt and needed your help was the best chance I had~ I mean, we both know that you're a sucker when it comes to helping people in need~" he said tauntingly, crouching down so that he was at eye level with the teen.

"Why didn't you just ask me to come with you?" the brunette asked, choosing to ignore the insult, "and why…" he started but the man put a finger against his lips, stopping him from speaking. "Shhh~ this way was just more fun" he said as he tilted the teens chin up and brought their faces closer. Mikado, although feeling somehow fearful by the close proximity, felt his cheeks heat up as he stared into those wicked red irises.

"P-please stop messing around, Orihara-san. This isn't even funny" he said as he tried to push the man away. "I didn't plan for this to be funny, Mikado- _kun_. And who says I'm messing around?" he asked, giving the teen a perplexed look. Mikado looked at him with distrust, not liking the way he said the honorific _kun_. "Messing around is all you ever do"

"Oh? ~ is that so?" he asked, an almost criminally sweet smile forming at his lips, "That hurts, Mikado-kun. You'll have to be punished for that" he said as the hand he hand lightly holding the teens chin squeezed tighter and made the brunette flinch. He brought the teens face even closer to his and just as he was about to mesh their lips together, a rock being thrown at his head stopped him in his tracks.

"It seems you'll have to receive that punishment some other time then" he said as he got up and turned to face the blonde who had finally caught up to them. Mikado didn't know if he should feel relieved or if he was supposed to be scared so he just decided to feel both as he stared at the two men.

"Shizu-chan, you really ruin everything, stinking beast" he said as he pulled out his knife and pointed it towards the blonde. "I think I'll cut you for interfering with my business" he said just as the blonde ripped out a gutter attached to a building. Mikado watched the two, eyes wide. _They're both monsters_ he thought.

"Uhm… could you guys… maybe not fight?" He asked as he stared at them, wide eyed. Both turned to face him. They both felt a pang in their chest at how the teen looked. Frightened, out of breath and his cheeks were a little flushed. His eyes were slightly watery as well.

 _So cute~_ Izaya thought

 _Why do I find him adorable?_ Shizuo questioned himself.

Izaya, although not really wanting to look away from the teen who feared dying because of him and Shizuo, looked back at the blonde and sighed out before smiling again. "Well, I think we'll stop here today~ but next time I won't hold back in slicing your throat open" he said as he gave the larger man a malicious look.

Shizuo just growled at the raven. "You're not getting away so easily, you damn flea!" he screamed as he pulled the gutter drain thingy back and threw it at the other. Izaya just smirked at him before jumping up and swiftly dodging something that, if hit with, could have possibly given him a concussion.

Mikado saw his life flash before his eyes as the object came flying towards him, specifically towards his head. _This is it_ he thought, _I'm going to die in a dirty alley because of Heiwajima-san. Kida, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you._ He thought as he clenched his eyes shut and waited for the impact of the thing. Once it made contact the last thing that went through his mind was if this was even a reality before he blacked out completely.

"Shizu-chan, I think you just broke my toy"

A deathly silence ensued

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap! How was it?**_

 _ **I've been wanting to write a story about Mikado and Izaya (with a little bit of Shizuo and Kida in it) for a while now. I just love this pairing! The sweet, innocent Mikado and the wicked, not so innocent Izaya! SO hawtt~**_

 _ **Well, hope you liked it! Gimme some feedback! It not only makes me feel good about my own stories (and maybe myself) but it just seriously fills me with inspiration!~ soooo, if you liked it review! If you didn't like it review! And if you neither like it nor dislike it review! Oooohh and it would be great if some of you suggested things I could write! That would be great. I love requests 3**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Perverted Stalker

**My broken toy**

 **Chapter 2: Perverted Stalker**

* * *

His eyes opened up slowly. His vision was blurred and his eyes burned. He tried to make out where he was but his impaired vision wouldn't allow it.

He sat up slowly, and the immediate thing he felt was a severe pounding against his skull. His hands traveled up and held his head, his eyes clenching shut at the immense pain he felt in his head. Not only that but his neck was sore and his back and legs felt stiff, as if they hadn't been used for a while.

He opened his eyes again and this time he could see much better. He let one of his hands fall from his head and down to his side as he slowly pushed his legs off the side of the bed he was on and stretched them out. Once he felt they were stretched enough he slowly placed them on the floor and stood on his feet.

He tried walking, but fell to the floor immediately after taking one step. He cried out slightly at the pain that shot up his side, but decided to bear with it and try again. He got up, stood on his feet and tried walking again. He didn't fall this time, but his steps were wobbly and he swayed slightly. Even so, he managed to walk to the door and opened it slightly, peaking his head out of it and looking around.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly when he saw that outside his room was a small, empty, hallway. He opened the door fully and stepped outside of it, not bothering to close the door as he walked down the hall where he found himself standing on a stoop. There was a set of stairs to his left, which he walked to.

From where he stood at the top of the staircase he could hear the sound of soft music playing. He decided to walk down the steps in hopes of finding someone else on the bottom floor, taking small steps and pressing against the wall the stairs were conveniently pressed against for support, until he got to the bottom where he was greeted by a larger area.

The first thing he saw was a two seater leather couch in front of him, a plant and a small coffee table. He turned around to find a nice, and comfortable looking, lounge set that was also leather. As he turned around again he spotted a bar and a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books. Another thing he noticed was a desk that was fitted for two people.

He also noticed that someone was sitting at one of the, yet again, leather chairs. Said person also seemed to be aware of his presence as he was staring directly at him, a smile plastered on his face. He stared at the man for a few seconds before he slowly, and cautiously walked towards him.

He was about to ask where he was but the man behind the desk spoke before he could even open his mouth to speak. "Ah! Mikado-chan~ You're finally awake~" he said in an almost sing-song way. He got up from his chair and… skipped, over to him, taking his hands into his own. "I thought I was going to die from anticipation!" he said as he let go of the others hand and travelled them to his forehead, pressing against it slightly.

"Ah, you have fever~ we'll have to put you back to bed!" he said as he picked him up bridal style and started walking to the stairs. "Please put me down…" the one being held protested as he struggled slightly against the one holding him. "I can walk myself" he said and the man pouted but put him down on his feet.

"Where am I?" he asked and the man just chuckled at him. "I thought you would put two and two together and conclude that this was my place. After what happened with Shizu-chan I brought you here. Of course I first took you to Shinra and had him check your injuries~ he said you weren't in the danger zone but would need to be monitored"

A silence followed the man's words, a very long and awkward silence.

"Who's Shizu-chan and Shinra-san?" he asked and the other tilted his head at him slightly. "Heiwajima Shizuo and Kishitani Shinra. I'm sure you've met Shizu-chan, but maybe you haven't met Shinra" he said, a contemplative look on his face. The boy stared at him, a blank look on his face. "Who are you?" he asked and the man gave him a weird look.

"Have you got memory loss or something?" he asked and the kid nodded his head. "I think so…" he said as his knees gave in and he sunk to the floor. He felt dizzy. Maybe he should have stayed in the room.

"What's wrong?" the man asked and he looked up at him with glossy eyes "I don't know who I am"

* * *

Izaya stared at Mikado. He had thought something like this would happen, after all one doesn't simple not have slight amnesia after being hit in the head with such an object and with such force. Of course, he thought that the kid would be fine since he's taken hits like that countless of times and lived to tell the tale.

Then again he was Orihara Izaya and Mikado was… well Mikado. He was thin and frail looking and not to mention much smaller than him. It was no wonder the hit caused some damage. He just didn't know the extent of it.

"Excuse me but are you going to continue staring at me or actually help me?" the brunette asked and Izaya just smiled. "Not with that attitude, Mikado-chan" he said as he trotted back to his desk and started typing away at his computer.

"Please… I…" the brunette stuttered out as he got up from the floor. His legs were wobbly and he still felt dizzy. "You?" Izaya asked, not looking up from his computer screen and just plucking away at the keyboard. "I don't know" he replied, looking down at his feet.

He felt at a loss. Well he was at a loss since he didn't know who he was. Each time he tried to recall who he was his head hurt. It was almost as if remembering himself was a painful task to achieve. He also tried to remember who the man in front of him was. With the way the man was so casual with him he guessed that they knew each other.

 _Maybe we're brothers?_ He asked himself but shook his head at that thought. He may not have known who he or this strange man was, but he had a feeling that they were definitely not brothers or related in any way.

"I do plan on helping you, my dear Mikado-chan. But my services don't come free" he said with a smirk making a shiver rake up and down the brunettes spine as he felt a twinge of fear settle in his heart. _Just who is this man?_ He asked himself but couldn't bring himself to answer his own question.

"What's the price?" he asked curiously. He didn't know who he was so he didn't even know if he had money or not, but even if he didn't he would find a way to pay the man. If he couldn't, well the he would just have to be stuck not knowing who he was until eventually one day he retains his memory.

"You can ask me that question once you've gotten your memory back" the man said, his smirk turning into a sly smile. "And what if I don't get it back?" he asked and the other man just shrugged. "I'm certain that you will so that won't be a problem" he said as he went back to looking at his screen.

Silence filled the room. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Izaya's typing and the soft music that was playing. Mikado looked down at himself. He couldn't help but think he looked really thin. He was also quite pale as well.

"What happened to me anyway?" he asked, "Was I in a car accident or something?" at that Izaya laughed. Mikado narrowed his eyes at the male. "What's so funny?" he asked with a little bit of attitude. The raven turned towards him and gave him another smile. He couldn't help but find the man's smiles unusual and creepy. Who smile that much anyway?

"The funny part was you thinking you could have possibly been in a car accident" he said and Mikado's eyes narrowed further. "How is that funny? Do you find other's misery amusing?" he asked and Izaya grinned. "I do" he said, "And you were not in a car accident… what happened… well it was definitely a freak accident"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me" he said and the man shook his head. "I won't tell you anything if you give me that attitude, Mikado-chan~ if you continue sassing I'll have to add to the punishment you were supposed to receive before Shizu-chan interrupted us~" he added. The brunette didn't like the sounds of "punishment" and "Add to" coming out of this man's mouth. He didn't remember him, but he had a feeling that he was someone dangerous.

"Could you please tell me?" he asked, this time more politely. "And… could you maybe tell me who you are as well…" he requested. The man had yet to tell him his name and who he was and what role he played in his life, which he was hoping wasn't a big role. "Well~ since you asked nicely, Mikado-tan (1)"

 _Tan? What are you, a child?_ The brunette thought to himself. "The reason why you currently can't remember who you are or who I am either is because you have amnesia" he said plainly. Mikado just stared at him. "And how did I get amnesia?" he asked and Izaya shrugged. "You got hit in the head… or more like you were thrown with something and it just happened to hit your cranium~"

"And why and with what was I hit with?" he inquired. He figured that if he wasn't in a car accident he must have taken a direct hit to the head with a blunt object. He just wanted to know who, what and why he was attacked, if he was. "Well, you were hit with a… rain gutter… more like a rain gutter was thrown at your head"

"As for why… well that would be my fault" he said nonchalantly. "Shizu-chan is also to blame" he said, "since he is the one that threw the gutter at you. But to be fair it was first thrown at me but I jumped and it went straight behind me where you sat and your head happened to break its fall~"

 _My head happened to break its fall?_ "How can you say something like that so casually?" he questioned and the raven just shrugged his shoulders. "Because it isn't really important how you got your injury. What matters is you getting your memory back~" he said and Mikado glared at him.

"How is it not important? Are you stupid or something? If I want to get my memories back I need to know how I lost them in the first place. Don't be so childish" he said, his tone filled with anger and annoyance. "Just who are you anyway? I don't think you're someone I would have willingly allowed into my life" he said and he should have stopped right there but he continued, unaware of the gloomy air that was starting to form around Izaya.

"I bet you're some crazy obsessive stalker who does nothing but bring trouble wherever he goes. You probably enjoy causing trouble as well, you sadistic bast-" he said and he was about to continue. But the raven had appeared in front of him somehow and was holding a knife against his throat. "Do you want to continue that sentence?" he asked, his voice no longer the casual, cheery tone and now a dark, venomous one.

"That hit must have done some serious damage to mess up your personality along with your memories" he said, "And you're wrong, Mikado- _kun_. I didn't force myself into your life. You gladly accepted me. And it's not stalking. It's called observing. And I do enjoy the trouble, after all I'm the one that always plans it out. I love all humans. They're my game pieces."

"Just who are you?" Mikado asked, feeling somehow pathetic with the man's cold crimson orbs staring into his. "Orihara Izaya" he said, pausing.

"Your worst nightmare"

* * *

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Izaya asked, watching his friend probe at Mikado while he wrote down some stuff in his notebook. He also asked the teen a few question but most of the time he couldn't answer. "Well, it isn't as bad as it should have been, given the amount of force Shizuo-san used when he threw that gutter" he said, "he has post-traumatic Amnesia. He should remember who he is and who other people are as long as he is surrounded by familiar things"

"How long will it take for him to remember?" Izaya asked and the man just nudged his glasses up until the reached the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "I can't tell. Stuff like "how long amnesia lasts" always depends on the person itself. If you've lost memories temporarily and you're placed in front of something that should be familiar your brain will start making connections. Once connections are made the memory will return. But if no connections are made there is surely a disruption somehwere in the short/long term memory"

"Of course I can tell you that it won't last forever. Eventually he will remember everything. Things like this need patience. Rome wasn't built in a day and neither were the memories he lost. It took him 17 years for those memories to be saved" he explained. "So does it mean it will take me 17 years to get them back?" Mikado asked as he got up from the seat he was sitting on during the weird mans examination.

"Not necessarily. I'm just saying that it will take some time. It should all come back to you over a period of time but one memory could trigger all memories that have been lost as well which is lucky for you. But remembering everything at once could be painful. Not physically. Emotionally and spiritually. So I would say that a slower approach would be more safe" he said and the brunette nodded his head.

"Well, thank you for the help, Shinra-san. I'll be taking this little brat back now. I think some rest will do him good" Izaya said and Shinra looked over at his friend. "Actually... I think you should take him to his own home. He won't be able to retain any of his memories if you keep him locked up in your apartment. He has to go back to his normal life before the accident. Three days have past already right? That means he's already missed a day of school. I suggest you call them up and pretend to be his gaurdian and explain the situation"

"If he goes back to school he'll be surrounded by people he doesn't know. But I suppose that would be a better idea. His friends could help him remember who he is" _although I would have liked to keep him all to myself_ he added mentally. "Although, I don't have the keys to get into his house. He must have dropped them somewhere while we were running from Shizu-chan"

"Well... I'm sure you out of all people will find a way into his place" Shinra said with a smile. "Well, I wish you the best of luck!" he said.

He walked them to the door and waved them goodbye. The walk over to where Mikado guessed was his home was very quiet and awkward. But he was the only one that felt awkward. Izaya seemed okay. He was skipping with each step he took and humming to himself as they walked past countless of people.

 _What a weird man._ Mikado thought to himself. He thought about how the man had acted before they went to Shinra.

" _Just who are you?"_

" _Izaya Orihara… Your worst nightmare"_

The way the man had held a knife against his throat made him think that he was surely about to be killed. And for a split second he had been okay with dying. He didn't know who he was. He didn't know who anyone was. He didn't see the point in being alive when he was literally a nobody. To himself anyway.

But he was afraid of death. He didn't want to die, even if he was a nobody with no place on earth. He wanted to live. He needed to live. He needed to get his memories back and accepting death would be like accepting failure and he didn't know why but there was a part of him that didn't want to fail.

So when the raven pulled away from him and started smiling his creepy smile again he felt relieved. He wasn't going to die. And he was definitely not going to speak against Izaya again. Well maybe. The man still irritated him. And he had a feeling that he was going to be seeing him a lot which would probably lead him to snapping at him a couple of times. He was not looking forward to it.

But at the same time he felt at peace with him by his side. As annoying as it was, he felt oddly attached to the man. He was the first person he saw when he woke up, confused and at a loss, and he somehow felt dependent on him. He was much more comfortable around him then he was around other people. (Since they had bumped into Kadota, Togusa, Walker and Erika earlier and the poor teen had felt extremely awkward around them. Plus Walker and Erika freaked him out slightly)

"Neh, Mikado-chan~ I think I should stay by you tonight~" Izaya said suddenly, pulling the brunette from his thoughts. "What… why?" he asked, looking over at the man who was still skipping slightly. "Well we don't know what could happen. When you were out you had a couple of episodes and I had to sedate you. If you have episodes and someone isn't there, I fear you might hurt yourself"

"And why would you care if I hurt myself?" he asked and the man just hummed. "That is a question I cannot answer~" he said as he stopped suddenly. "I just think we should do it this way until I feel you're fit to be left alone. Besides. While I'm with you I can at least inform you about your life up until this point. I mean if you're going to be going to school you might want to know who your friends are, who your teachers are and any other information. You wouldn't want to look like a fool, would you?"

"You're a despicable man" Mikado said, making Izaya laugh. "You don't know the half of it, my dear Mikado-chan" he said as he turned to face the brunette, that same creepy grin sprawled out on his face. "You can go home, I'll be fine" Mikado said and the raven's smile turned into a sly smirk. "Oh, is that so? Well I believe I didn't ask for your opinion. I'll be staying with you whether you like it or not. It's my job to make sure my favorite toys are safe and sound anyway~"

"You…" he started but the man had turned back and ignored him. "Well we're here~" he said as he started walking up to a very shady looking building. Mikado looked at it. It looked abandoned and extremely unstable. "Is this where I live?" he quietly asked himself as he followed after the other man who had already disappeared inside the run down building.

When he got to what he supposed was his room, Izaya had already opened the door (he picked it lol) and was inside. Mikado didn't feel like going inside. And it wasn't just because he feared the roof would collapse and kill him, but because he would be in a small room, alone… with Izaya.

"Come on Mikado-chan~ nothing is going to happen" Izaya said as he popped his head out the door and beckoned him to get inside. Taking a gulp, the teen sucked it up and just went in. once he was in he found Izaya sitting down on the tatami, waiting for him patiently. "Why do I live in such a dump?" he quietly asked himself. Izaya heard him and chuckled.

"You're only a teenager. You don't have a job and all you receive is money from your parents each month" he explained and Mikado sighed as he sat down a few centimeters from the man. "My parents are cheapskates" he grumbled. Izaya chuckled again. "You could always come and live with me~" he said and for a second Mikado had felt like agreeing to that. The raven's apartment was like a castle compared to his.

"No, you're too creepy" he said plainly as he looked around the room. There was a kitchen and then another door to which he supposed led to the bathroom. There was also a desk with a computer on it. At the sight of the computer he felt something in him stir. He got up and walked over to it and pressed the button to boot it up.

Once it was on a login screen popped up. He typed in the first thing that came to mind when he thought of possible passwords and surprisingly his first try got him in. Who knew he was such a simpleton. "I'm surprised you remembered your password" Izaya commented as he watched the teen.

"I didn't really remember it… I just typed the first thing that came to mind" he explained and the raven just hummed. "Computers are one of your favorite things" he stated. Mikado looked over at him and shrugged. "Doesn't matter now though" he said as he switched the electronic box off again.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Heavens knows when last I was able to" he said and Izaya just smiled. "You don't have to worry. I saw to it that you were cleaned while you were in a temporary comatose state" he said and the teen coughed on his spit at his words. "Did you… bath me?"

"Day and Night~ every single part of you~ oh so slowly~" he said playfully. Mikado felt his cheeks heat up at the man's last sentence. "Your body is beautiful, Mikado-chan~ it's soft and creamy~"

"Shut up you pervert!" he said as he ran to the bathroom to stop himself from being further embarrassed, praying that the man wouldn't do anything strange while he was in the shower.

He just had a feeling that this man, Orihara Izaya, was going to make his life very complicated, if he hasn't already.

* * *

 _ **And there we have it! Chapter 2! How was it?**_

" _ **Tan" is basically a mispronunciation of "Chan" most times it's small kids that don't pronounce it correctly but if it's being used by someone who can (adults), they are either being sarcastic, ironic or cute (a kawaiiko)**_

 _ **Well, I really hope you enjoyed it and that you will review! I'm sorry for any errors I've made. My beta is no longer my beta due to her being too occupied with school and life in general! I don't blame her though! Editing can be such a drag at times!**_

 _ **Anyway! don't forget to review! Your support is my inspiration!**_

 _ **Ciao~!**_


	3. Unwanted Bliss

**My broken toy**

 **Chapter 3: Unwanted Bliss**

* * *

"Ah, that was a weird experience" Mikado whispers to himself. Today he had gone to school for the first time since he had woken up and found out that he knew absolutely nothing about himself. He had felt uncomfortable the whole day. He was surrounded by people who he was supposed to know but he hadn't been able to recognize any of them.

There had also been a girl who had been with him most of the day. She said her name was Anri Sonohara and that they were friends. Mikado had tried his hardest to remember who she was but all that came to mind was a long sword being slashed against someone's chest and a lot of blood being drawn.

"Hah, maybe she's a mass murderer disguised as a high school girl" he says to himself as he crosses the road. "Ha-ha, that's impossible. Sonohara-san is such a timid girl. She should be the last person suspected for murder" He quietly says to himself. 'She was also extremely pretty… and very kind… could she really be a murderer?'

"No, she seemed way too sweet to be a killer. Plus, she's a woman" he whispers to himself, shaking the thought. "Woman can be pretty vicious as well, you know~" he hears someone say behind him, the suddenness of their voice making him jump in surprise.

He turns around slowly to see who it was that decided they would ruin his peaceful thinking. Of course the minute he turned around and locked his gaze on a certain pair of blazing red eyes he wished he had just ignored the person and carried on walking. "Hi Mikado-chan~" the male says, waving his hand cheerfully. He lets out a sigh.

"Oh, it's just you" glares at the male in front of him, which was Izaya of course, "are you following me again?" he asks and the male just chuckles at his little obsession. "Of course not! I'm just seeing to it that you get home safely~"

"I know where I'm going okay… you don't have to watch after me the whole time you know… you can go be a creep somewhere else" he says as he looks away from the male. "I have to watch after you~ you're my little Mikado-chan! If I don't take care of you someone else might and the thought of another person doing such a thing might make me go mad with jealousy and kill them~"

"Don't say something like that so cheerfully" the blackette says, "and I'm not yours. You don't own me and possibly never will. Now stop being a manifestation of pure creepiness and bug off. I don't need your help. I know where I'm going" Mikado replies, turning around and walking back the way he had been before being rudely interrupted by Izaya.

"Aw~ don't be like that Mikado-chan!~ I'm just trying to help~" Izaya whines, following the blackette even though Mikado told him not to. "Well I told you I don't need it. I can take care of myself ." he says "Fine~ be like that~" Izaya says but makes no sign of leaving the black haired teen.

Mikado wanted to say something but he knew that the raven would probably just say something like "I can't leave my little Mikado-chan~!" as if he owned the blackette or something. 'Who is this guy anyway?' he asks himself mentally. At his own question an image of the very man he'd been cursed with seeing every single day since he woke up kissing him flashed before his eyes and he found himself stopping in his tracks.

 _W-what…? Why? Why would Izaya be kissing me?_ he thought to himself as he stared ahead of him, his eyes wide as a light tint shaded his cheeks. "Mikado-chan? Is something wrong?" Izaya asked, his voice filled with worry and not the usual cheerfulness it normally had. Mikado just shook his head. "I'm fine…" he mumbles out as he continues his walk home.

"Hai~!" Izaya sing-songs as he continues following the younger male. While Mikado walked peacefully, or at least tried to, Izaya hummed a tune the younger was unfamiliar with. Mikado tried his hardest to ignore the elder and just get home safely. Of course he had been walking for a half hour already, turning down streets he was unfamiliar with. He didn't know why but he had the feeling he was in the complete opposite direction of his home.

After turning down yet another corner and walking into a street he didn't know he finally stopped and let out a frustrated sigh before turning around and glaring at Izaya, trying to hide his embarrassment but failing miserably. His cheeks were tinted light red which made the glare he directed towards Izaya look almost like a pout of some sorts. "Okay fine. I don't know where I'm going. Can you please help me?"

"Ah, my assistance will cost you, little Mikado-chan~" Izaya says, smirking at the blackette. Mikado groans. He should have seen this coming. "What do you want?"

"Let me take you out to dinner" Izaya says, the playful tone he had been using early having been dropped and replaced with a more serious one. Mikado's eyes widen in both shock and surprise. "W-what? Why…?"

"Don't ask questions. Just say yes" Izaya says, glaring at the younger teen. 'If I say no I might never get home and will probably get raped and killed in some alley… if I say yes I might still get raped and killed by this creep… but I really want to get home…' Mikado thinks to himself, a headache starting to form as he bergrudgingly nods his head.

"Fine…" he says. "Great!~" Izaya sing-songs as he grabs ahold of Mikado's hand and starts dragging him in the complete opposite directiong in which they were heading.

 _Something tells me I'm going to regret this._

* * *

 _'Yeah... Definitely regretting this already...'_ Mikado thought to himself as he looked around the room he was in and then back at the man who had brought him there. "Why am I here?" He asks, sighing quietly as he brought a hand up to his temples and started massaging them. _To think he'd take me to HIS house instead of my own shitty apartment... This sucks... I'll never get home if this persists..._

"The deal was I treat you to dinner" Izaya states matter-of-factly. Mikado glares at him. "That was if you take me home" he says and the male shook his head, the tuffs of hair swaying in front of his eyes as he gave Mikado a look that stated he was an idiot.

"I never said anything about taking you home first. Had I done that you would have probably locked me out" Izaya says, pouting. "Not that locking you out would really stop you from getting in" Mikado retorts, snorting.

"Ah, you know me so well, Mikado-chan" Izaya purrs as he grabs the teens hand and guides him to the kitchen. "And since you know me so well you should know that there's no way you're getting out of this" he says, his voice almost deadly.

'I realize that' Mikado thinks to himself as he sighs for the umpteenth time that day. "You really know how to annoy people" the younger says as he let's he just let's out a defeated groan and takes a seat at the counter. 'Guess I should just make myself comfortable...' He thinks to himself. Izaya grins over at him as he wraps his arms around the youngers neck and lowers his mouth down to the blackette's ear and blows hot air on it.

"I'm going to stuff you" he whispers lowly, making Mikado shiver. He didn't know if that sentence was sexual or not. Quite frankly he hoped the male just meant 'stuff you' as in 'I'm going to feed you until your stomach hurts'. Then again that sounded just as sexual. 'I'm either going to be raped or killed by food'

"What would you like to eat, Mikado-chan?~" Izaya questions, walking over to the fridge and opening it. "I'm not much of a cook and the only thing I specialize in is rice, fatty tuna and tuna curry~"

'Why is everything tuna?' Mikado asks himself mentally. "Uhm... Can't you just make a normal curry? You know... One that doesn't have fish in it..." He says and Izaya shakes his head. "You're so fussy, Mikado-tan... Fish curry isn't that bad! Especially if there's tuna in it!" He says and Mikado felt a clenching in his stomach at the hought of eating tuna. "I don't think I like tuna... The thought of it makes me want to vomit..."

"Hai~ that's pretty sad. Tuna, especially fatty tuna, is the best thing in the world!" Izaya proclaims cheerfully, "but I suppose I can make just a normal vegetable curry. I don't want my little Mikado-chan getting sick or anything because of me!" He says as he pulls out a few things from the refridgurator and places them on the counter next to it.

"Could you stop saying "my Mikado" as if you own me... It's really annoying" the younger male says as places his elbows on the table top and rests his chin on his palm as he watched the raven. "Ah, that's impossible..." Izaya says, pointing a sharp knife at the blackette. Mikado didn't know if he was doing it sub-consciously or to threaten him. "You see, Mikado-chan..."

"Ah, nevermind~! Let's just make some food and stuff that belly of yours! It's about time you start getting some meat on those bones anyway!~" Izaya says, dropping the subject while casually insulting Mikado at the same time. "Okay..."

* * *

Once Izaya had made dinner, which Mikado was certain had some sort of drug in it, they moved over to a different room, one made specifically for dinning. "I'm surprised you have a dining room. You seem like the type of guy who would just sit and eat his food in front of the TV" Mikado commented as he sat across from the raven, wanting to stay a good distance away from him.

"Ah, well it's true that I normally do just sit in front of the TV or even my computer and just eat, but sometimes I do things properly and eat like a civilazed human being" Izaya commented as he smiled at the blackette. "I'm surprised that you're capable of doing something so humane. I mean I don't really remember who you are but something tells me you're a ruthless alien"

"An alien? Why an alien?" Izaya asks, giving Mikado a confused look. "Well alien means foreign and you're definitely not human so alien is the only thing that describes you" the teen explains. "I don't really get the logic in that but I suppose it's fine. You can call me whatever you like. I don't mind. I've never been one to worry about opinions others have about me. Besides, as long as it's you that calls me that it's fine by me" he says, smiling at the younger male.

"You're creepy" Mikado comments as he looks down at his food, stabbing his fork into it and moving it around slightly. "Soo~ how was school?~" Izaya asks, completely ignoring Mikado's comment and changing the subject. 'He sure is casual...'

"It was okay I guess... Everyone was really kind to me and helped me out... Especially Sonohara-san." He says, his lips tilting upwards by the corners and forming a smile. Izaya, upon seeing that small little action, felt something in him twitch but decided to ignore it and feign cheer. "Ah, and what did you think of her?"

"She was really pretty… I get the feeling that I might have liked her… I can tell why. She's sweet and genuinely nice" Mikado replies, his smile turning more dreamy. 'Sweet and genuinely nice? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard being said about that stupid Saika chick' Izay thought to himself, his grip on his fork tightening

"I see" Izaya says. Mikado didn't know why but the air was starting to become thick and gloomy. He ignored it of course and wrote it off as being his imagination. "I think Sonohara-san could be someone I love even…" as those words left his lips he was suddenly, without warning, thrown with a knife. It glided right past his head, cutting off a small piece of his hair.

He stared at the male that had thrown the knife. "Are you cr-" he starts but was interrupted by yet another knife being thrown at him. This time he had to dodge it or else it would have hit him straight in the head. The action he made to protect himself ended up with him falling backwards and hitting his back on the floor painfully hard.

He didn't even have time to groan and he was already being pinned to the ground by one pissed off looking Izaya. "I can handle you saying she's pretty… but using the word love and her name in the same sentence is just stepping over the line and into dangerous territory, Mikado- _kun_ " he hissed out, emphasizing the word 'kun' way too much. 'God, I'm going to be killed, aren't I?' Mikado thought to himself.

"Please get off me" he tries to say but Izaya just gave him a blank look. "No" the elder says. "Get off" Mikado tries again but the raven refuses to listen to him. "No"

Becoming extremely frustrated and claustrophobic Mikado tries to push the male off of him but his attempts were futile. Izaya was much more stronger then him and managed to hold him down quite easily. The raven smirks as he lowers his head down and nips the youngers lips. Mikado's eyes widen. 'What is he doing! I knew it! I'm going to get raped aren't I?!'

As he stares into the males red irises, panic starts to bubble up within him, making his body tremble slightly. against his will he saw that same image he had earlier today of Izaya kissing him, the sight making him close his eyes to try and rid him of the image but his attempt was useless.

"You're not allowed to think about other people in that way…" Izaya says, one of his hands gently tracing the blackette's side, making him shiver. "You're only allowed to think like that about me, Mikado-kun"

"You're being ridiculous. As If I would love someone like you" Mikado says, glaring at the elder male. Izaya just smirked at him. The hand that was rubbing the youngers sides started travelling lower, stopping by the hem of the blackette's blue school trousers and the smirk at his lips turning devilish.

"I'll make you swallow those words, Mikado-kun" he says as he dips his hand into the youngers pants and grabs ahold of the teens soft member, rubbing it a few times to bring it to life.

Mikado's eyes widen before tightening as he felt sparks of, unwanted, pleasure travel up his spine. "A-ah…w-what do you think you're doing!" he yells as he tries to push the male away from him again. "This is sexual assault! You can get into trouble for this you pervert!" he shouts, hitting his hands against Izaya's chest.

The raven made no means of stopping what he was doing. He just continued smirking down at the blackette. "S-stop it!" Mikado hollers but the man ignores him. "You know, this would have all been avoided if you kept quiet about that stupid woman. Had you not said she was someone you could have loved I would have let you come to me the easier way… but it seems we'll have to do this the hard and forceful way then"

"W-what…are you… talking about? Please… s-stop it… this… is…" Mikado trails off, the tapping he made against the elder males chest becoming weak and his voice starting to shake and tremble. "Didn't I tell you? I'll make you swallow those words… I'll make you beg for it…I'll make you want me so bad you'll start to hurt physically. And I don't go back on my words, Mikado-kun. Once I've said I will do something. I do it"

"Y-you're… you… p-please.. st-stop it! Stop it… Sto…p….it..pl…ahh!~" he cries out as his head falls backwards and his hands that had been previously hitting the males chest started gripping on the fabric. His face was completely red, he was panting and letting out strangled moans as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I…Iza…ya… y-you… b-bastard…ngnn!" Izaya smirked at the blackette, triumphant shining in his eyes as he licked his lips. "You seem to be enjoying this, Mikado-kun~ I mean, it's just pulsing and twitching in the palm of my hand and look~" he says as he pulls the blackettes pants off and forces him to look down at his once soft now hardened member.

"It's already leaking!~" Izaya says cheerfully as he runs his thumb along the slit playfully before pressing said thumb against it, the action making Mikado gasp as his head fell backwards yet again and a cry escaped his lips. "I think little Mikado likes me a lot, don't you think?" Izaya questions, one of his hands moving down to the blackette's balls and massaging them.

"I'm really surprised though" he says, a shocked expression on his face. "I didn't think you would have such little self-control~ but I suppose it all works out~" he says cheerfully, the finger that had been pressing against the slit of Mikado's manhood leaving and travelling up the blackettes body.

"Open your mouth" he orders and Mikado refuses, pressing his lips together tightly and shaking his head. "Mikado" Izaya calls his name, his tone threatening. Mikado still doesn't open his mouth. He knew his mind was starting to go blank because of the pleasure he felt but he wasn't going to lose himself completely and do what Izaya wanted him to. He still had pride.

"Ah. You really are a stubborn little human" Izaya says, letting out a sigh. "Guess I have no choice then." he says as he grabs ahold of the teens school shit and rips it off, throwing the now useless piece of material somewhere across the room and lowering his head down to a perked up nipple. He stared at the small bud, an awed expression on his face.

"Aw~ Mikado-kun's nipples are so small and pink! I just want to eat them up!~" he says as he licks his lips before doing just that. Well he didn't eat them but he did put the bud in his mouth and sucked on it harshly, the acting making a surprised yelp escape the blackettes lips. Izaya used this opportunity to slide his fingers in the blackettes mouth, making him choke slightly in surprise.

"Suck on them" Izaya commands and Mikado finds himself obeying. He didn't know if it was because the male was sucking on his chest or if it was because he had started pumping his length again but he found himself caving into the male, all the pride he had slowly slipping through his fingers.

The raven had to hold back a smirk. He felt extremely happy. 'Things are going even better than I expected. Though I didn't necessarily think I would lose it so easily…' he thinks to himself, 'I was hoping to hold myself back a little but he really pissed me off by speaking like that about Saika chick'

The male sighs out, the warm air blowing against Mikado's nipple and making him shiver. He pulled his now saliva soaked fingers out of Mikado's mouth and gazed up at the blackette. "Iz-Izay…ahh~" the blackette whines out, his hands letting go of the males shirt and travelling up to his hair where he pulled harshly on the raven strands, making Izaya hiss. "Don't grip so hard, Mikado-kun… you'll pull my hair out"

Mikado made no means of listening to him as his grip only tightened. Izaya let out a sigh as he just stared at his prey. "You're a mess, Mikado-kun~" he says playfully as he moves his head closer to the blackettes, stopping by his chin and kissing it gently. Mikado was so lost in the what Izaya was doing with his lips he failed to notice that the hand that had been pumping his manhood had left and was now spreading his legs apart.

"Your face is all red" Izaya say, kissing along the blackettes jawline until he reached the soft spot behind his ear and sucked on it, making Mikado gasp at the tingling feeling the action brought. "Your lips are parted and you're struggling to breathe properly" Izaya adds in, biting on the blackette's ear playfully.

"Iz…aya… nngh" Mikado moans out breathlessly. "And look, you're moaning my name now as well. You know, Mikado-kun…" he trails off as he blows warm air over the blackette's ear before facing the blackette, their eyes locking. Mikado was too mesmerized in the gaze Izaya was giving him he yet again failed to notice the hand that had previously been shoved down his throat travelling down to his butt.

"You're perfect" Izaya says as he tilts Mikado's chin upwards. "You're the only human I find myself wanting to mess around with lately" he says, chuckling darkly. "It's funny. I love all humans, yet somehow you are estranged from all other humans I've encountered. You're different… you make me go crazy… and now it's time I give you a taste of what I've had to go through ever since I met you, Mikado- _kun_ "

As those words left his lips Izaya had pushed two fingers into the blackette's entrance, not even caring about the fact that he might hurt the teens virgin hole in the process. Mikado didn't even have time to cry out in pain as the male had pressed their lips together. The blackette felt tears prick at his eyes and not because anything was sore or anything but rather because the raven had started pumping his length which was drowning out any feelings of pain he could have been feeling and making his toes curl as he felt his lower abdomen coil.

Because of the immense pleasure he felt he found himself giving into the male's kiss, slowly letting go of the strands he had been weakly gripping and wrapping his hands around the males neck. He didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do when it came to kissing but he was sure that what they were doing now was fine.

Izaya didn't know if he wanted to smirk or laugh at the way Mikado was giving in to him so quickly. Seducing Mikado and making him fall in love with him might be easier then he thought. 'Things are way too easy…' he thought to himself as he parted his lips and let his tongue trace against the blackette's bottom lip.

Mikado didn't know what he was supposed to do so therefor he did nothing. It was logical. Though nothing about what was happening between him and Izaya currently was logical. In fact it was already past the point of illogical. 'This is sexual harassment… this is wrong… this is wrong… doing this with a guy is wrong…'

"Mikado" Izaya called once he parted from the blackette's lips. "You said that out loud" he growled out. "I don't appreciate that logic of yours" he whispers lowly as he pulls his fingers out of the blackette's butt, the action making Mikado whimper at the loss.

Of course he was soon loaning again as Izaya pushed his fingers in again, this time adding a third and pushing in deeper than before and rubbing against something that made the blackette's vision go white. His head fell backwards as his lips parted and sounds he didn't even know he could make left his lips.

Izaya continued rubbing his fingers against that spot while simultaneously pumping the blackette's erection. Mikado felt a pressure build in his lower abdomen, one he couldn't really describe. A couple more pumps and thrusts later and he felt that pressure fade as something in him 'exploded' and his vision started fading into a pitiful black and he felt something extremely hot course through his veins.

The feeling of being relieved lasted for a few minutes before he felt his consciousness leave him.

Izaya stared down at the blackette. "Well that was really quick" he says as he pulls his hands away from the blackette and gets up, still staring down at the teen. "I didn't think you'd have such a great orgasm you'd end up passing out…" he says as he brings his one hand up to his lips, his eyes casting downwards to look at the sticking white fluid that was now coating it.

The raven smirked before his tongue slipped out between his lips and licked the substance. "Ah, what a bitter-sweet taste." He says as he looks back down at the blackette. He sighs out. "Ah, I guess we'll have to get you cleaned up and take you home" he says as he bends down and picks up the sleeping teen.

He looks at the somewhat peaceful expression on the blackettes face, smirking. "I think I'll make things more slower. Watching him slowly crumble and break into tiny little pieces… I think it'll be the closest thing to heaven" he says, "I wish you luck, my little Mikado-kun"

* * *

 _ **Wheeewww. I'm extremely sorry I took so long to update! I kinda lost interest in this story for a story while and became interested in my other story. I really hope this chapter was okay and made up for all the time I hadn't updated!**_

 _ **Again I'm truly sorry! Hope I get reviews because reviews are inspiration!**_

 _ **Hope you liked this and again I am sorry for the long time it took me to update!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	4. Insincerity

**My broken toy**

 **Chapter 4: Insincerity**

* * *

Mikado was unpleasantly woken up by his phone's alarm going off. He groaned out before sitting up straight and picking the device up and turning the alarm off. He dropped the phone down in his lap and brought his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"When did I...?" He mutters out as he looks around to find that he was in his own apartment, sleeping in his own bed. "How did I get here?" He quietly asks himself. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before. All he remembered was getting lost in the streets and then having Izaya irritate him about it.

The rest was all blurry. All he could see where small fragments that didn't fit together. Some images of him walking down the streets of Ikebukuro with Izaya following after him started flashing past his eyes, along with images of him then facing the man and then telling him to help. At that realization Mikado remember a little bit of what happened.

 _That's right... I got lost and asked him for help... He said he'd help me if I let him take me out to dinner. Naturally I wanted to decline it but I really wanted to go home so accepted. I expected him to take me to my apartment but he took me to his instead... Then... Then... He made food... And then..._

"Oh my god" he utters out as his face turns pale and a horrid expression falls on it. "He... He... He t-touched me... He touched me... A man touched me... A dangerously annoying man touched me... And I'd reacted... I'd reacted to his touches... I... I was like putty in his hands... Oh my god" he got up from his bed, holding onto his mouth as he ran over to his bathroom and to the toilet.

He lifted the seat and emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Once he was done puking out his guts he brought his hand up to wipe his mouth. "I... Oh my god... This is just unbelievable... Please tell me that was just some sick dream... That... God... No..." He whimpered out as he sunk to his knees, clutching onto his stomach as he felt the need to empty out his stomach even more.

After a while of just sitting there, his hands around his stomach area while his head was bowed in case he needed to empty any more food out of his stomach, he got up and walked over to his basin and washed his mouth out.

"How could something like this happen? I should have just stayed away from him… I would have eventually found my way home… why did I have to follow him? Do I always bring myself so much trouble?" he mutters out as he strips his clothes off of his body and walks over to his small shower. He turned the water on, waiting for a short while so that it would turn hot before stepping in.

He felt dirty. He felt like he'd been soiled by something foul, like he'd fallen into a garbage pit and was covered in the gruesome filth. Not only was he shocked and disturbed by the actions of Izaya but he was surprised by the words the man had said before he did what he did.

" _You're not allowed to think about other people in that way…"_ which Mikado translated to 'You're not allowed to love other people'. _"You're only allowed to think like that about me, Mikado-kun"._ 'You're only allowed to love me'. The way in which he'd sounded so possessive went unwanted shivers up and down the blackette's spine.

"What was that man thinking…?" he trails off as he steps into the shower. "I could go to the police with this… that was sexual assault… he told me I'm crossing over a thin line yet he's the one that did _those_ things to me… damnit… what am I supposed to do now… do I go to the police? They might not believe me… after all it's my word against his…" he grumbles out.

"I can't just leave it though… he might do something worse next time…" he drones out, his voice being somewhat drowned out by the water. "I guess I'll have to think about this later… need to get ready for school" at the thought of school he groaned out.

Even though everybody had been real nice with him the day before he couldn't help but think they were treating him with kid gloves. Almost everything about the school he went to felt pretentious. The only thing he was looking forward to that day was seeing Anri-chan and Kida.

"Kida? Who's Kida…?" he questions, his hands pausing and a pensive expression falling on his face. He couldn't bring himself to remember who this Kida person was. He didn't even know why he would be looking forward to seeing him. Anri was the only person he knew of being his friend. Maybe he would just ask her about it. She should know more than he did at the moment anyway.

He didn't know why but he just had a super bad feeling about today. Something seemed really out of order and he wasn't looking forward to finding out just what that was.

* * *

Once Mikado was finished getting ready for school, and had eaten a small breakfast, he left his small apartment. Of course he almost went back inside when he caught sight of a particular man that was casually seated at the bottom of his stairs, quietly humming to himself. "Izaya…" the blackette growls out as he stared at the back of the ravens head.

Mikado felt a headache forming already just from looking at the back of the mans head. _He hasn't noticed me yet…what is doing here anyway? doesn't he have something better to do, something that doesn't involve irritating me? like a job maybe…_ he thinks to himself as he starts walking quietly down the stairs.

As Mikado reaches the male he pulls his hand backwards and then brought it back down againto hit the side of Izaya's head. Unfortunately the male had quickly bounced upwards, successfully evading the hit that would have been made and probably would have been painful.

"Mikado-kun~! That's not a very nice thing to do~!" Izaya exclaims cheerfully as he turns around and gives the blackette a smug smile. "What do you want, pervert?" Mikado grumbles out as he walks past the male and starts heading for school. "Why would I be here for anything other than to say hello to my dear Mikado-kun?~"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me "yours"? I'm not an object you can claim… and even if I were I would rather not have it be by you who I'd be claimed by" the blackette mutters out, "Go away, Orihara-san. I think you've caused enough damage last night" he adds in. Izaya gives him a feigned look of confusion.

"Last night? What happened last night?" he asks, putting on an innocent expression. Mikado rolled his eyes at the male. "Don't even try to play innocent. You know full well what happened last night" the blackette says, glaring at the male. "No, I don't. Please enlighten me"

Mikado's irritation was slowly rising thanks to Izaya's ignorance. "You too me to your house instead of my own like you said you would. You had your perverted fun with me so please just leave me alone. Just looking at you gives me a headache."

A short silence passed between the two after the blackette said that. "I did take you home like you said I had to" Izaya says, breaking the silence, "You weren't even at my house last night" he adds in. Mikado stopped in his tracks. "What?" he utters out, his eyes wide with shock. "I said you weren't at my house last night. I don't know what perverted dreams you've been having about me but please don't accuse me of things haven't done"

"No…but… but we were… you were… did I imagine it all?" the blackette asks, his voice filled with shock and confusion. "You probably did" Izaya says. Mikado gave the man a troubled look. "So it was just a dream?" he questions. _Of course not._ Izaya thinks to himself. "It could have been" he says. _Well. What you don't know won't kill you. Though it might make you go crazy._ The raven thinks, silently holding back a smirk.

Mikado's face fell. _If it was a dream then… "_ Why did I dream about something as absurd as that?" he questions. Izaya looks at him, smiling. _And the fun begins._ "Hmmm, I don't know. By the sounds of it you had a pretty dirty dream about me last night, Mikado-kun. Maybe you secretly want me to do all different types of perverted things to you~"

Mikado's face brightened up. "T-that's i-impossible!" he stutters out. Izaya flashes him a toothy smile. "You can't deny it, Mikado-kun" he says, grabbing the younger by the waist and pulling him flush against him. "You want me" he says, his voice low and sultry as he stared into the blackettes blue irises.

Mikado's blush deepened as his mouth became agape and what would have been words fell from it. "Uhm- U…uhm… BYE!" he exclaimed as he pushed the male away from him and ran down an alley way, deciding to take a longer route to school. Izaya watched the blackette run away, an amused smirk at his lips.

"Goodluck, my little Mikado-kun. May you make wise decisions today"

* * *

Mikado's POV

* * *

" _You can't deny it, Mikado-kun"_ Izaya's voice ricochets through my skull, _"You want me"_ I hear him say, his words striking me like a hot iron blade.

No. This can't be true. Why would I have dreamt something like that? I know I've got no memories but from the moment I woke up and met that disastrous man I knew that I hated him. I don't fully know him but I know he's the embodiment of evil. Everything about him makes me sick. The way he talks, the way he walks, the way he looks at me, even the way he breathes. It's all wrong.

Yet why would I have such a dream?

" _You want me"_

No, that's impossible. I don't want him. That can't be true.

" _You can't deny it, Mikado-kun"_

"That's impossible. This is Orihara Izaya. He's a despicable man who does nothing but impose on the lives of others. It's probably his fault that Kida-kun left" I find myself saying. My brows knit together in confusion. "Are…? Who is Kida?" I question myself.

I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. What really matters right now is that stupid Izaya… he's becoming a serious issue. It's bad enough that I'm forced to see his face daily but now he's even disturbing my dreams. I know he's messing with me right now. I have a feeling that's all he ever does. He messes with people, uses them and then discards them. Well, I don't remember much about him but I'm sure that that's what he does.

I need to find out more about my life and what this man has to do with it. I'll ask Anri-chan at school. She should know more about this then I do. Or at least I hope she does.

"Ahh, I guess I'll just have to try. It's not like my situation can get any worse." I silently say to myself. I look up and across from me. Some point in my "get away from Izaya" plan I'd gone down a few wrong streets and now I'm lost... Now I was just sitting there, across from some dodgy looking cafe, waiting for a miracle to happen.

"Who am I kidding?" I say bitterly, "I live like a hoodlum, I can't remember anything about my past, I feel like I was supposed to do something extremely important and I don't know what it is, I'm being stalked by some psycho and to top it all off I'm apparently having disgustingly erotic dreams about said psycho..."

Yeah, I doubt anything miraculous will happen to me. Right now I feel like this is all a dream. Maybe I'll wake up and remember who I am. Who all these people are and who the hell that perverted bastard is.

Actually... Why do I even care about that...? If I have a chance to not know that man then I'm taking it. "Yeah, but he'd probably do everything he can to make sure I never forget who he is..."

"Ryuugamine-kun? What are you doing here?"

At the sound another persons voice my eyes quickly shot up to see who it was that made their presence known. My eyes instantly lit up and a smile formed at my lips. "Sonohara-san!" I say cheerfully, jumping up from my sitting position and walking towards her. "I got lost..." I say, chuckling sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. You probably don't remember the streets of Ikebukuro that well so it's inevitable that you'd get lost" she says. Ah, she has such a sweet voice. Unlike that stupid Izaya. He's voice is just annoying. "Haha, I'm kinda embarrassed"

"It's fine. I'll help you to school today." Anri says and I smile. "Thanks, you're a good friend" I say and she only shakes her head. "Any person would have done something like this"

She really knows how to ruin a good moment. Ah, but anyway.

I look down at the watch around my wrist then back over at Anri. "Well, it's nearly time for school to start so maybe we should get going" I say and she nods her head. "Right."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Mikado and Anri both walked silently to school. Mikado couldn't help but notice how silent Anri was. _Is she always like this? I mean I should have realized she would be silent since she barely talks and she hardly uses enough words for it to even be considered as a monologue._ The male thinks to himself as he ponders what to do to make things less awkward.

"Uh… Sonohara-san?" he calls out. Anri looks over at him, a blank expression on her face. "Yes?" she questions, giving the other teen all her attention. "May I ask you a few questions regarding my life? I figured that since you're my friend you'd probably know more than I would currently…" he asks nervously.

Anri stayed silent for a short while before letting out a sigh. "To be honest, I don't know you that well, Ryuugamine-kun. You've always been cheerful and always tried to level things between..." She pauses, rethinking her words, "you were always smiling and laughing but you knew when to be serious." she ends off.

"Come on, Sonohara-san... You're making it sound as if I died" Mikado says, his eyebrows knitting together. Anri stared at him blankly. "It's like you did though"

"What do you mean?" Mikado asks, a confused expression on his face. _And could you maybe not say something like that with such a dead expression… seriously… do I really like her?_ He mentally asks himself. _Ah, well it doesn't matter. She's still a nice person regardless of her not being able to express real emotions._

"When you stayed out of school for a week and then suddenly came back you were different. You definitely weren't the Mikado a knew before. Something in you has changed. It was almost as if something in you had died and been replaced by a very dark presence... Your whole being... Made me think as though I was staring into a bottomless pit. It was like you were cold and empty"

Silence passed between the two of them.

"I lost all my memories, Anri-chan... It's only natural that I would seem that way...but I'm trying to remember everything. I really am. Just watch me. I'll become that Mikado you once knew. The Mikado I am now will definitely be forgotten." Mikado says, the corners of his lips tilting upwards into a smile.

"I'm glad" Anri says.

Yet again silence passed between them.

"Say... Do you know anything about Orihara Izaya?" Mikado asks, breaking the awkward silence. "Orihara-san?" Anri asks, "I don't know much about him but if you ask around about him I'm sure you'll find out... Why do you want to know though?" she questions. "Well... I don't need to know... To be honest I would rather forget about him completely. He's just... Too much for me to handle..." Mikado says.

"I understand. I am not fond of him either, but at the same time I'm quite grateful to him" The female says and Mikado gives her a questioning look. _Why would anyone feel grateful to that pervert?_ "And why is that?"

"Well, he's been helping you... I heard he monitored you while you were in a temporary coma. I'm grateful. If it weren't for him something bad might have happened to you" She says. Mikado sighs. _She says that but she doesn't seem sincere at all._

"Right. Well... I suppose I should actually thank him for that... And I'll ask around about him. As much as I would like to forget about him there's a lot I need to know." _Like why the hell he's messing around with me… and why he helped me… and everything else… well, it's not that important now._

"I hope you find the answers you're looking for" Anri says, smiling. Mikado gives her a smile of his own. _She's smiling but it's not real. But I think I understand now. There's something bothering her… maybe… maybe…_ "Anri? Who is Kida?"

The female's eyes widen slightly at the question she was asked before she composed herself again, putting on that same, dead expression. "I've never heard of that person before"

 _Then why did you just look like you were hit with a boulder at the mention of their name…?_

* * *

When Mikado and Anri got to school the bell had just rung. Anri went straight to class whereas Mikado had to get things out of his locker and ended up getting lost. Once he eventually found his morning class, having been already ten minutes late, he walked in and was about to apologize for his tardiness but someone else spoke first, interrupting his speech.

"You're late, Mikado-kun~"

Mikado instantly paled at the sound of that overly cheerful voice. Immediately his head started paining and his composure became completely slumped. "As a class representative tardiness is extremely unacceptable. You'll have to work on that, Mikado- _kun_ " Mikado couldn't help but shiver at the way he said the honorific "kun". _What is he doing here?_

"I'll be substituting today for a few of your lessons" Izaya says as if he could read the blackettes mind, "So I expect a lot from you, _Ryuugamine-kun_ "

 _My day just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

 _ **And hello there! I'm super duper sorry that I haven't been updating. School started and all my free time completely vanished! But the good news is that I'm on holiday now and I'll be able to update! Of course I plan on updating all my stories based on the amount of followers it has. Since this one had the most I put more effort into updating it first! Of course I might end up only working on three of my stories (maybe 4 since that's more reasonable then 8 for me to handle).**_

 _ **Anyway… I hope to get reviews from you guys! Maybe I update sooner! Well, till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	5. Miscalculations

**Warnings: Language.**

 **My broken toy**

 **Chapter 5: Miscalculations**

* * *

Mikado stared out the window that was conveniently placed next to his seat at the far corner of the class. He was trying his hardest to block out every single sound made in the classroom he was in. He was only in his third lesson that day and he already wanted to go home and sleep. His head was pounding and the noise only made it worse.

"Ryuugamine-kun, it would be nice if you paid attention to my lesson" the blackette heard someone say, their voice filled with amusement. Mikado wanted to growl out and shout "it would be nice if you fucked off" but he knew he couldn't say that to a teacher. Especially not to their good for nothing substitute, Orihara Izaya, who had coincidently been in every single lesson he had so far.

By the time he'd seen the man's face for the third time he'd just completely given up on his day even getting better in the slightest. And that's why he hasn't been paying attention. He was hoping that the man would just ignore him but he should have known that Izaya wouldn't skip on a chance to make his life a living hell.

He sighed out and looked up at the man who was standing in front of the class, looking over at him with a smile at his lips. Now, to anybody else he merely looked like he was smiling, but to Mikado it looked like the man was mocking him. And he probably was. He knew that Mikado was starting to get pissed.

The blackette grit his teeth. "Sorry, Orihara-sensei" he says, almost wanting to vomit. Just apologizing to the man made him sick. "Good, now pay attention. Just because your teacher isn't here doesn't mean you can neglect your studies" Izaya says and Mikado could tell that the man was holding back a smirk. It only made him want to get up and hit the man in his face and then walk out the room and skip school completely.

He resisted the urge and just smiled a fake smile and said "I'll be sure to pay twice as much attention our actual teach next time" he says as he looks away from the raven haired male. He could tell that everyone in the room was probably looking at him, jaws hanging. That was a very disrespectful thing to say but Mikado could care less.

He found it hard being respectful towards the person who was making his life a living hell. He knew that, thanks to him losing his memories, he technically knew nothing about Izaya. All he knew was that he was there when he woke up and he's been there ever since. He was like a guardian angel, except Mikado knew that there was nothing holy about him. There was something about the male that made his stomach churn.

Mikado closed his eyes and drifted off. He soon regretted doing so as a memory came to mind, one he absolutely hated seeing. It was the one where Izaya was standing in front of him, kissing him. It was much like the others. They were standing in some alley and Izaya was pinning Mikado against a wall.

It was the same, except this time he could actually feel what the man was doing. He could feel the man's fingers gently holding his chin, tilting it upwards, and he could feel Izaya's lips against his. He could feel and hear his hearts erratic beats.

By now the memory would have faded away but it seemed to continue. He was now closing his eyes. He felt something warm and wet slide along his bottom lip and then he was suddenly parting them. Something slid past his lips and into his mouth. He realized that it was Izayas tongue.

The blackette was rubbing his tongue against Mikados and soon the raven was doing the same thing. Their tongues were massaging against each other slowly, sensually… He felt strange, he was like a ghost, watching himself, yet he could feel every sensation.

" _What am I doing?"_ he could only question himself. _"This feels too real… is this really just a memory?"_

Mikado opened his eyes, expecting to be back in his classroom, Izaya glaring down at him for being disrespectful towards him, yet he didn't see this. Well, he did see the classroom and Izaya. But there was another thing he noticed. Izaya was way too close for comfort. Their noses were practically rubbing against each other.

He wanted to speak but as soon as he thought about using his mouth, he realized that it was already in use. And as he realized this an even bigger realization hit him. He hadn't having a memory or a flashback. He'd been really kissing Izaya, and he was still engaging in the act.

His face scrunched up in disgust. He pushed the male away from him. "What do you think you're doing!?" he yells, completely forgetting that he was currently in his class room. Izaya smirked down at him. "Something you seemed to be enjoying. I must say, I didn't think you'd kiss back. I'm quite surprised, Mikado-kun. This means that deep down you really do want me"

"Like hell I would want you!" the younger teen yells heatedly. "Mikado, you should know this by now but…" Izaya pauses, a pleased smile at his lips, "actions speak louder than words. And your actions were loud and clear"

 _No… this can't be happening… I didn't know I was doing that… I thought I was dreaming… but… but why would I dream of something like that?_

" _You can't deny it, Mikado-kun. You want me"_ Izaya's voice echoes through Mikado's didn't want to believe it. There was no way he wanted Izaya and he would deny it till the day he dies. He didn't care about what just happened. A kiss means nothing if there's no feelings put into it, and Mikado was pretty sure he didn't kiss back with any emotion at all.

"Do they?" Mikado question, "If they do, will you understand what I'm about to tell you now?" he adds in, smiling at the elder male. Before Izaya could even reply Mikado pulled his fist back only to thrust it forward again and punch the man right in the face. Izaya almost lost his balance and fell on one of the children behind him, but he quickly composed himself.

"I hate you" Mikado says, getting up from his seat, "You're nothing but a nuisance" he says. He was about to walk away but he noticed the eyes of everyone in the classroom was fixated on him. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. He couldn't help but blush at their scrutiny.

He ran out of the class, wanting to get as far away from everyone as he could. He didn't even stop to put on his shoes (1), he just kept running until he was out of the building. Once he was out the building he ran down the way him and Anri had came to school. He had made sure to memorize the paths they took so that he wouldn't get lost again. He was glad that he did that. He wasn't in much of a mood to get lost.

 _This is all Izaya's fault… if he had just left me alone none of this would have happened_

Mikado was so engrossed in his own thinking he failed to see what was happening in front of him and ran straight into something hard. He was knocked down to the floor by the impact. He looked up to see that the thing he'd bumped into was actually a person, and said person was glaring down at Mikado quite fiercely.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" he says, bowing his head. "Whatever. Just look where you're going next time, brat" the man says. He held a hand out to Mikado and helped him up. "You're Ryuugamine Mikado, right?" he questions. Mikado gave him a confused look. "I am… how do you know that?"

"Why wouldn't I know? Anyway, I'm surprised to see you're alive. That hit was pretty bad…" he trails off. "What hit?" Mikado questions. "Don't you remember? You were with Izaya when it happened. I tried to throw him with a gutter but he jumped and it ended up hitting you. After that Izaya picked you up and ran away… I thought you'd die since you were bleeding quite severely from your head… I'm sorry about that. I'm glad you're alive, I'd feel bad if you died because of me"

"So you're the reason for all of this…" Mikado says, looking down at the ground. "Excuse me?" the man asks. Mikado looks up at him, glaring. "You're Heiwajima Shizuo, right?" he questions, "Izaya told me that it was your fault that I fell into a coma… it's your fault I can't remember anything…"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I woke up from my coma I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was, who I was with and worse of all, I didn't know who I was. I still don't know who I am. It's all your fault…all of my suffering… it's all because of you"

Silence fell between the two.

"You better take responsibility for your actions" Mikado says, looking straight into the larger males eyes. Shizuo gulped at the look the younger teen gave him. Mikado's had tears pricking his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. He felt an odd warmth in his chest. _What is this?_

"What do you want?" Shizuo comments and Mikado gives him a contemplative look. "Take me to Russia Sushi" he says, smiling. Shizuo stared at him blankly before laughing at the teen. "You basically lost a part of yourself because of me and you're asking me for _that_ " the blonde says, shaking his head.

Mikado shrugs. "Well, I am a bit upset but since I can't remember who the hell you are or how the hell you made this happen to me, it makes it hard for me to be angry with you. So yeah, I won't ask you for anything too drastic… like dying… or grovelling" the blackette says, smiling. "Besides, anywhere is better than where I am now"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Shizuo questions. Mikado shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Let's go" the blackette says, grabbing Shizuo's hand and pulling him along with him. _This is probably a really stupid idea, but I don't want to be near that school or that freaking idiot._ Mikado thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to Mikado, that very "idiot" was standing around the very corner, teeth grinding against each other and hands balling into fists. The man looked around the corner and watched as Mikado held onto Shizuo's hand as if it was the most natural thing to do. His fist smashed down onto the wall, a cracking sound echoing through the empty alley.

The males lips twitched up into an irritated smile.

"A massive problem has appeared… I didn't foresee this…" he says, a frown forming, "Shizuo… you're walking down a treacherous path, you imprudent beast"

* * *

"Sushi good, eat sushi" Shizuo heard Simon say as he came over to his and Mikado's booth. "That's not good, Mikado" The man says as he points over at the teen. Shizuo follows the man's finger. "Don't be so down. Smile and eat sushi. Sushi's good for smiling" Simon says.

"Simon, just get two of my usual's. And bring us some tea." Shizuo says, dismissing the horribly speaking male. He raised an eyebrow at Mikado. "What's wrong? Starting to feel bad about skipping school?" he questions. Mikado only shrugs. "I have a lot more pressing issues to deal with. School right now is just a bother" _Especially today_

"Is Izaya giving you trouble?" the elder male asks, a sudden look of rage on his face. The blackette stared at him and shook his head. "He's doing nothing." _well, that's a lie but it's not like I'm going to disclose_ that _to you._ Mikado thinks mentally as he lets out a sigh. "I'm just tired. A lot happened this morning. Or should I say last night? Anyway, it's nothing to worry about. I'm completely fine"

"If that flea bothers you let me know." Shizuo says, sitting back in his seat. Mikado nodded his head. "Since I don't remember much, could I ask you questions…?" Mikado asks. "You can ask me anything, but I won't be able to answer everything" the blonde replies. Mikado nods his head. "That's fine. I actually just want to ask you questions about Izaya…"

"Why do you want to know about that flea?" Shizuo questions, a look of disgust on his face. "You should stay away from him. He only messes around with people and treats them like his toys. He's bad news" the blonde says. "I know that he's like that… but… but what I really want to know is… is there… or rather, _was_ there something happening between me and him?"

"What do you mean?" Shizuo questions, a look of confusion on his face. Mikado felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to explain the meaning of his question. "L-like… if… if we were… in a relationship… a romanticized one…" he spits out, trying not to choke on his own words. The very thought of being in a relationship made his very being tremble.

Shizuo tilted his head to the side curiously. "As in lovers?" he questions. Mikado felt his face heat up even more at the word "Lovers". At this point he was feeling far too embarrassed to continue the conversation.

He looked down at the table. "N-never mind. You don't have to answer that" he says, feeling like crawling into a hole. Shizuo stared at him, confused by his sudden change. "I don't really know if there was anything going on with you two. There might have been. You were very friendly towards him, and then there was that incident in the alley…"

"What incident?" Mikado questions, looking up again. "It was the day you fell into the coma. I was trying to kill Izaya. I lost him for a few minutes and when I finally found him it was to see him all over you" the blonde says, "and you didn't seem to be putting up much resistance either. So I think that maybe there was something going on between the two of you"

Mikado felt his heart stop beating momentarily. His brain briefly stopped functioning as the words "maybe there was something going on between the two of you" actually sinked in. He suddenly felt sick. His worst nightmares had just been made a reality. And even though Shizuo had said "maybe" there was still a possibility that it was true.

"You know, even if you have a thing for that flea, I'm going to kill him one day. So I'm sorry in advance" Shizuo says. Mikado didn't know how to reply. He didn't want to think about it. There was no way he had feelings for Izaya.

"I might kill him before you do" Mikado says, looking away from the man. Shizuo stares at the blackette, a contemplative look on his face. "Is this what they call "tough love"?" he questions and Mikado snorts.

 _I fucking hope not._

* * *

 _ **AND WE ARE DONE! For this chapter at least XD. Weeeellll… it's been a while… wow… like it's been 4 months already. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for being such a lousy author.**_

 _ **I really hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyable. I also hope to get some reviews. Only one person reviewed last time, and although I do appreciate that, I would have liked to see more. But annnywaay. Sooo, let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it! And remember: reviews are my food. Please don't make me starve!**_

 _ **I'm still sorry about the long wait. I hope nobody has forgotten about this story. that would be very sad.**_

 _ **Sooo, until next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


End file.
